


Sweet as Salt

by Keepingupwiththemalfoys



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Licking, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keepingupwiththemalfoys/pseuds/Keepingupwiththemalfoys
Summary: Alien Tendou craves salt and Ushijima. What if he could get both at the same time?
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 38
Collections: HQ Monster Lovin Weekend 2020





	Sweet as Salt

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by TenTenTendo/Tendododo's Alien Tendou give it a read.... https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328132/chapters/58656268

Ushijima is startled when Tendou pushes him against the wall. “I can’t seem to get the taste of you off my mind,” Tendou whispers. The shiver that Ushijima feels wash over his body has nothing to do with the cold metal behind his back, but everything to do with the look in Tendou’s four eyes. “Do you taste as good all over?” Tendou asks, the tantalizing taste of salt exploding in his mouth. One of Tendou’s hands trails across Ushijima’s forearm, the velvety texture leaving goosebumps in its wake.

“D..do...” Ushijima clears his throat, feeling himself blush. “Do you want to find out?” he asks, voice stronger than his legs, which are barely holding him up.

“I thought you’d never ask,” Tendou says, as his lilac tongue pokes between his lips.

Suddenly, all Ushijima can register are hands. There are two rubbing up and down his back. Even through his shirt he can feel the four points of Tendou's fingers, not sharp, but so unlike anything he's ever felt before. Two more hands hold onto the top of his shoulders as Tendou graces Ushijima with a mischievous smile.

"Last chance to change your mind," Tendou says, as one of the hands on his shoulder slides down his pec. Ushijima is slightly embarrassed by the moan that escapes his lips as Tendou's pointed finger slides over his nipple.

"N..not going to change my mind," Ushijima manages to say after biting his inner cheek to ground himself.

"Good," Tendou praises with a smile that shows off the pointed fangs of Tendou's teeth, "because I don't think I can hold myself back any longer."

Every nerve in Ushijima's body feels as if they have been electrocuted, and he can’t help but tangle one of his own hands into the other’s soft hair, as Tendou leans down and drags his tongue over the tender skin beneath Ushijima's right ear down to his collarbone.

The delighted hum that Tendou releases goes straight to Ushijima's groin and he briefly wonders what the silky appendage would feel like licking up the length of his dick.

"You taste so good," Tendou murmurs before dragging his tongue through the ridge of his right collarbone, across his exposed neckline, and into the ridge of his left collarbone. Ushijima releases another moan while grasping Tendou’s hair tighter, as Tendou's fingertips run over both of his now erect nipples through his shirt.

As Tendou trails his silky tongue up the left side of his neck, Ushijima moves his other hand to hold onto Tendou's broad shoulders, bringing them closer together.

He thrusts his pelvis forward as his ear is engulfed in a warm heat. He feels Tendou's tongue circling his ear as a couple of sharp fangs graze the tender skin.

"Tendou," Ushijima moans, moving his hand from the other’s shoulder to the edge of his shirt. The strong desire to feel all of Tendou's velvety skin against his own bare skin is overwhelming.

"Let me help you," Tendou whispers against the damp shell of Ushijima's ear, causing shivers to run down his spine.

The two arms that had previously been trailing along his back grasp the hem of Ushijima’s shirt, pulling it over his head.

“Yours too,” Ushijima instructs, looking up into Tendou’s unique eyes, feeling a wave of desire at the other’s sincere gaze.

“Of course,” Tendou practically  _ purrs _ as he slowly unzips his body suit, giving Ushijima a cheeky wink, one that oddly takes both of his left eyes, once he’s standing in only his skintight briefs. “Do you need help with this?” he asks, tapping against Ushijima’s metal belt buckle. 

Ushijima’s breath catches in his throat as Tendou gracefully drops to his knees in front of him and looks up with lusty eyes. “Allow me,” Tendou whispers as two of his hands make short work of the belt buckle. 

Ushijima leans forward and wraps his hands around Tendou’s shoulders. Tendou maintains eye contact as he quickly pulls Ushijima’s pants down to his ankles. 

“Beautiful,” Tendou purrs at the exposed skin, before leaning down, his tongue dancing from the bottom of Ushijima’s belly button to the elastic of his boxer shorts. “I’ll save the best for last,” he says, biting his lower lip and slowly releasing it while maintaining eye contact with Ushijima before laying a kiss on top of his clothed dick.

Ushijima feels his cock grow even more interested from within the confines of his boxers. He pulls against Tendou’s shoulders, wanting to feel those plush lips pressed against his own.

As Tendou’s lips press against his, Ushijima tries to think of a word that would accurately describe the texture of the other’s lips but fails. He feels a slight pinch as Tendou’s teeth knick against his lip. Ushijima takes it as Tendou asking for permission, so he opens his mouth. 

The silkiness of Tendou’s tongue feels electric against his own. And for a minute Ushijima feels as if he is drifting in space without the aircraft, until one of Tendou’s hands press against his head, bringing their lips impossibly closer.

“What do you say, should we move this to the bed?” Tendou asks, gesturing to the wide expanse of mattress with assorted pillows and blankets, covering the floor of the room.

“Yes,” Ushijima replies, moving forward and falling face first into the mattress, due to his forgotten pants around his ankles.

“Someone’s eager,” Tendou chuckles as he leans down and pulls the pants from Ushijima’s body. “Although your back looks like a marvelous treat, I’d rather kiss those lips some more,” Tendou says.

With a deep blush on his face, Ushijima rolls over. He is shocked to find Tendou crawling across the mattress to where he now lays. The hungry look in Tendou’s four eyes makes a very warm feeling pool in Ushijima’s stomach as he leans back against the mattress, spread-eagled, wearing only his checkered boxers.

“Delicious,” Tendou whispers, before Ushijima feels four warm hands trailing over various parts of his exposed skin. The velvety skin dancing across his own causes Ushijima to curl his toes in overstimulation. However, it does nothing to prepare him for the feeling of Tendou’s silky tongue as it gently laps at his right nipple several times before Tendou sucks it into his mouth with a moan.

Ushijima raises his hands to hold on to Tendou, only for the other to stop his ministrations and stare at Ushijima’s face.

“Naughty boy,” Tendou scolds lightly, patting the side of Ushijima’s face with one of his hands, while he entwines the pointed digits of his fingers with Ushijima’s hands. “Lay back and enjoy,” Tendou whispers, using their joined hands to press Ushijima’s arms firmly against the mattress, restricting his movements. “Much better,” Tendou says with his unique two eyed wink, before planting a deep kiss against Ushijima’s lips.

With the gentle pressure of Tendou’s palms restraining his own against the mattress above his head, Ushijima allows the sensation of Tendou’s tongue trailing over his exposed abdomen to consume his line of thought, as his beating heart drums heavily in his ears. He arches his back when he feels the silky texture of Tendou’s tongue trail from his neck down the center of his chest to his belly button. 

The chill from the trail of saliva adds an additional tingle to Ushijima’s already tantalized senses and he once again feels his cock twitch in excitement.

As Tendou retraces the trail with his tongue back up towards Ushijima’s chin, Ushijima feels the velvet points of Tendou’s fingertips slide against his sides. His cock begins to strain against the fabric of his boxers when Tendou’s tongue swirls around his left nipple. Ushijima chokes on a sigh when he feels Tendou pinch his pert right nipple.

“Do you like that?” Tendou whispers, meeting Ushijima’s eyes while he uses his two available hands to pinch and massage each of Ushijima’s nipples. “Looks like it,” he adds, and Ushijima watches as Tendou’s eyes land on the prominent bulge forming in his boxers.

"Don't stop," Ushijima says breathlessly, before a moan escapes his lips as Tendou firmly pinches both of his nipples.

"I don't plan on stopping anytime soon," Tendou assures before pressing his lips against Ushijima's. "However," he whispers, peppering kisses down Ushijima's neck, "I better get comfortable,".

Ushijima feels his eyes roll to the back of his head as Tendou sits and then wiggles his pert ass on top of his clothed cock.

"You're already so hard," Tendou gasps, leaning down and peppering kisses between each pebbled nipple. Ushijima feels the beginning of a hard-on press against his abdomen as Tendou’s mouth and two available hands continue to assault his nipples with delectable textures and heat.

Lost in passion, Ushijima begins to thrust up against Tendou. Suddenly, a whole new sensation joins the fray as Ushijima feels something soft drag against his sensitive inner thigh. 

Ushijima internally catalogues each of Tendou's appendages. Two hands still firmly holding his arms above his head, one hand currently pinching his left nipple, one hand drawing swirls gently against his right rib cage, and his velvety tongue dipping into his belly button. For an embarrassing amount of time Ushijima can't figure out what is flicking against his inner thigh, under the checkered fabric of his boxers, until suddenly he remembers Tendou's tail.

Feeling the sensation and knowing what's causing it are two different things. Ushijima throws his head back in ecstasy as sensations compile on top of each other.

"Tendou," he groans, wanting more friction against his confined erection. Ushijima starts rolling his hips as much as he can with Tendou’s weight against him. He feels a knot of pressure build in his stomach as he twists his hips against Tendou’s weight.

Ushijima can’t contain the moan that escapes his lips as Tendou begins to rock his body atop his. He feels the pressure in the pit of his stomach build as the sensations from all of Tendou’s appendages culminate in one mindless cycle of pleasure.

“Not quite yet,” Tendou whispers, freezing all movement and putting his arms up in the air. A small whine escapes Ushijima’s lips when he feels the pressure of Tendou’s weight slip off of his midsection. “I haven't seen all of you yet,” Tendou says before Ushijima hears the tearing of fabric. “Oops,” Tendou says hissing out the s as he leans forward. 

Ushiijma feels cool air against his cock as Tendou opens his mouth and whispers, “Sometimes I forget my own strength,” before lapping at the tip of Ushijima’s erection with his teasing tongue. 

“Tendou,” Ushijima moans, as Tendou trails his tongue up and down the length of his dick. He throws his head back in ecstasy when he feels Tendou’s warm mouth engulf his cock.

“Tendou,” he moans again as all of Tendou’s hands begin to explore his bared skin. He tangles his fingers within Tendou’s hair, applying light pressure to portray his appreciation for the other’s actions.

Silky fingers roving across his chest create a path of fire as Ushijima enjoys the tantalizing feeling of Tendou’s mouth sliding up and down his dick. 

He feels the bundle of nerves in his lower stomach build in pressure as one of Tendou’s hands sensually rolls his swollen balls. Ushijima jerks his hips forcing Tendou to take him deeper as he chases the feeling of release.

Suddenly, Ushijima feels something wind its way around the base of his cock adding even more sensations to the whirlpool he is already drowning in. He forces his eyes open to investigate and is shocked to see Satori’s tail snaked around his dick. The sight should be strange, alarming even, but the way the slim tail moves expertly in time with Tendou’s lips entices a guttural sound from Ushijima’s throat as he throws his head back from the overwhelming sensations.

He feels more than hears Tendou hum causing electricity to shoot up his back as the tail continues to pump his aching cock. 

“T…too much,” Ushijima moans, shaking his head back and forth as he tightens his fingers in Tendou’s hair. Every nerve in his body is on fire as Tendou’s ministrations pick up speed.

Ushijima isn’t sure what pushes him over first, the finger’s pinching his nipple, the hand massaging his balls, Tendou’s silky mouth around his cock, the slim tail coiling and uncoiling around his dick, or the velvety finger that is swirling the edges of his hole; but the pressure boils over and Ushijima feels his eye’s roll to the back of his head while his mouth openings allowing a deep moan to pass his lips.

The next thing Ushijima feels is Tendou’s fingers petting at his hair. He opens his eyes to see Tendou looking down at him while licking his lips. “You were delicious my dear,” Tendou purrs as he smiles. Ushijima doesn’t know how to react to the vibration coming from the other, and the thought of moving even an inch seems like too much work, so he just closes his eyes again and allows Tendou to play with his sweat soaked hair.

As Tendou softly hums, Ushijima allows his mind to wander. Although a small part of his brain is slightly worried about what just transpired, and how it could affect his relationship with Tendou, the vast majority of his brain is pleased. He drifts to sleep, the wonderful sensation of too many fingers swirling across his exposed skin, still ghosting across his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Beautiful art by Tendododo; trust me you don't want to miss it!!   
> https://privatter.net/i/5385332


End file.
